Earning back one's noblety
by Foxyperv
Summary: Starscream has always been pictured as a slut, this is my take on that weird fact


**Continuity: Transformers Prime**

**Pairing: StarscreamxEradicon**

**Warnings: M for erotica, more detailed than my last fic but still leaves some imagination**

**I wrote this because this plot bunny woke me up at 5am and wouldn't let me sleep until I typed it up...**

1) Unsatisfied

Megatron's use of Starscream's body was tedious.

No other word could describe it better than that in the Seeker's opinion, the way the warlord took advantage of the old Decepticon practice that supposedly enabled a certain trust between a commander and his second, the way the silver con would whimsically call out for the lither's one attention; a mock of a kiss, rapid strokes that screamed of possession and the jet would find himself on his back, legs pried open, making up on his own for the long lost stimulation this act once gave.

Starscream didn't mind valve stimulation, in all honestly he liked it just as much as spike stimulation, and that fact alone made him a slut to other Decepticons: a real mech supposedly didn't like such attentions. The Seeker begged to differ.

In his mind, if Transformers were given both interfacing arrays, then they ought to use both. After all, why not? both could be extremely satisfactory if given the right attention... But said attention, specially in valve stimulation, required time and efforts, on both parties, so most soldiers simply didn't indulge in it; thus the wild fantasies that immediatly webbed in one's processor if another was discovered valve interested: they always thought they had found somebot who simply liked being jacked.

In Starscream's case, they were usually dissapointed.

The Seeker demanded nothing but the absolute best, and that meant exactly what they were all running away from: time and efforts.

There was a time when Megatron gave him such satisfaction, the kind that kept him in the jet's high regards, even as his battle tactics started lacking... But that slowly ebbed away, and, just like in warcraft, the Decepticon lord became sloppy in the ways of interfacing.

That alone wouldn't have been enough to tarnish the youthful admiration the Seeker sported towards him, but it was more than enough to worry the more mature feelings that had made their way to the jet's spark.

After decavorns of partnership, Starscream had believed to be in equal grounds to the warlord, if not officially at least in the elder's private regards. The jet had been taught well -it was a time when he would admit it in a sparkbeat- and that was precisely why he could spot mistakes so quickly in battle tactics, why he could wisely change decisions based on what happened on the field, why he simply didn't understand his master's anger when he finally became more useful to him.

He abruptly did one cycle, as the silver con called for his attentions and the jet decided to voice his worries concerning their more intimate partnership, and, perhaps, a change of routine?

From that encounter, Starscream came out bruised, and if the dents on his armour were easily dealt with, the ones he had received at spark were to never fully recover. Sourness towards his lord oozed from them, and their petty rivalship started.

Still, Megatron continued calling for his attentions, and, with practice, the jet learned to take care of his own overloads, but the exclusivety Megatron dearly wanted, the one that had induced his youthful-self to error, weared him down. He could almost admit to understand the warlord's insistance on that subject - almost, he still held his pride, he wasn't an object, and he suspected that that near concession was the remains of what he once felt towards his master.

But that was only when it came to the use of his valve, the fact that Megatron wouldn't even let him seek spike stimulation elsewhere had always seemed outrageous to him, and, since the warlord made it very clear he would never find that kind of stimulation with him...

Starscream was left with partly unsatisfied needs, if not completely.

2) Epiphany

One cycle, he had noticed it. The estranged Eradicon.

It was right after Megatron's demise, Starscream was boringly waiting in the throneroom for some reports, scanning the place for some kind of intertainment when his optic caught on something.

A slight beige streak across pitch black paint. His colour on an Eradicon's one. A scratch he had made by back-handing one of his troops' member.

The jet stared.

That was cycles ago, why wouldn't he had buffed that by now?

Looking him more closely, Starscream noticed that it wasn't the only visible mark. Cribbling his armour were numerous dents and scratches (he even recognized another of his own demise, one he had down by a viscious kick), the more serious ones only slightly buffed, invisible to the onlooker but most certainly there to those who took the time to check.

In other terms: in seemingly good shape for his officers, rather junky looking to his pairs.

From that realization, the mistery that was that mech unwrapped itself naturally. Starscream could see how slightly afar he was from the others, the way he seemed to hunch just a little too much over his work station, a hunch that would slightly deepen if he caught another casting a glance his way. A couple of Eradicons were calmly walking about the place (they always did to check monitors, reparations and others' work), and when they approached him he would shudder imperceptively to one with a less keen gaze, anticipating some sort of behaviour.

None came, Starscream suspected it was because he was watching.

He was pulled out of his musings by the arrival of yet another Eradicon, one who held the reports he had been waiting for. After a quick exchange, he took possession of them and dismissed the newly arrived who fled...but not before esquissing a gesture towards the jet's earlier subject of interest.

It was subtle and quick, probably invisible to the others in the room, a simple servo lightly posing itself on a shoulder. A comforting gesture.

Starscream smiled wryly. Who said Decepticons couldn't hold any compassion?

His suspicions were confirmed: the mech was an outlet. How he had become one could only be guessed at, probably a legit curiosity that had been taken advantage of, but it was clear the situation didn't sit well with him. He probably wasn't the only one either, but he was the one Starscream knew about and a plan started forming in his processor.

He decided to approach him at once.

3) Action

When an officer holds interest in a soldier, it isn't hard for them to act on it. The only hard part is to get them inside the officer's quarters without suspicion - and that is only if said officer wishes for that affair to be discreet. Starscream happened to have the perfect alibi: the reports.

"Eradicon unit come to collect reports, lord Starscream"

Said lord looked up from his computer, pausing a little, before resuming to his work.

"Mmmh, yes. But first I'll need your assistance for something else."

From the corner of his optic, he could see the con cock his head quizzically. He couldn't help a slight smirk. After finishing his paragraph, he got up, ceasing the light fidgeting coming from the other, and rapidly looking up his work he said:

"Go into the next room, I'll follow you shortly to explain what I await of you."

Finishing his survey, he saved his work and went into the berthroom section of his quarters.

The outlet looked upset. Just as he had thought he'd be.

Putting his servo on the Eradicon's back, feeling how tensed he was, he gently pushed him towards the berth.

"Relax. Unlike them I actually know what I'm doing."

That wasn't said in his usual purr, but in a matter-of-the-fact tone. The jet knew all too well that a seductive attitude would just unnerve the other: it'd feel too much like a mockery of a choice he actually didn't have. It was better to mechanically order him around, to make him understand that there will be no romantic pretense that wears down on a victim's spark but simple physical intercourse. Starscream wasn't much of a compassionate mech, but he'd been in that position far too many times to not care.

And he knew the morale abuse was worse than the physical one.

His behaviour relieved the tension in the outlet's frame, who sat on his berth, peering up at him curiously, if slightly anxious. Good. He'll be more receptive with that attitude.

Leaning down on him, the Seeker pushed him further onto the berth until the con was lying on it, his lord looming over him, expression neutral but focused, from between his legs.

From there, Starscream dipped his claws into the seams of his hips. The Eradicon jerked, clearly not used to that kind of stimulation, then fidgeting he glanced at Starscream's own hips questioningly.

"You are free of your movements and sounds, but don't participate for now. You clearly have no experience in the matter."

He blinked, then fidgeted again, more nervously. The jet wasn't surprised: he probably didn't knew what to make of this oh so new situation.

Flicking his claws, still in the hip seam, he got another jerk from the con, less brutal this time. He continued until the jerks died into a continuous shudder, then he dipped his second servo into a knee joint. Another brutal jerk. It was like dealing with a virgin, the sensations so novel that it hurt. After warming up, the other would be able to feel these new touches without hurt but for that to happen he'd have to relax.

Elevating his energy field a notch, the jet experimentally thrusted against the outlet's one. The response was immediate, the con's own energy field flared up, making the air between them crackle with electricity, his frame warming up, his engine revving almost drowning out the sound of fans kicking in and of a long drawn moan.

From there on things were easier, Starscream could now pleasantly explore his new lover's body, a contented smile on his face, dipping his claws anywhere he could find, eliciting moans, mewl and gasps of pleasure that were slowly but surely making his own desire build up. I had been so long since he could enjoy a lover like this.

When his own fans kicked to life, the Eradicon nothing but a puddle, the jet gently rubbed the other's codpiece, who immediatly gave in, spike spranging out, liquid warmth falling on his claws; a preparation was almost not required - almost, because the Seeker liked to explore before consuming.

The moment he was inside, the other con reflexively drew up his knees and lifted up his hips, who were gyrotating. He gently rubbed his insides, elliciting strangled moans and shaky thrusts. It was time.

Positioning himself, he slowly settled inside his new lover, a shaky sigh leaving his intakes. When was the last time he had been able to do this? Setting up a solid but steady pace, he took the time to enjoy the feeling of someone engulfing him, the warmth coming from the other, the frantic movements he made the other do, the sounds that poured from his vocaliser.

Whimpering, scratching around the berth in dire need to grasp something, the Eradicon finally settled his servos on his lord's shoulders, taking leverage to deepen the sensations. That action earned an appreciative moan from the Seeker who dipped his lower body against the con's own, said con taking advantage to fully embrace the jet, squeezing his knees around his waist, arching against him.

It didn't take long for them to reach completion.

They were left panting, one body collapsing on the other, the other still holding on to his lord as he rode the last tremors the experience had gave him. Then, slowly, gently, his embrace softened, until the arms on Starscream's shoulders and the legs at his side were limp.

The Eradicon had fallen in recharge.

Extracting himself from the other's body, he sat on his heels to survey his handiwork. The con was contendly laying there, legs sprawled, arms bent so that his servos were around his head, who was tilting to the side. It'd be almost cute if it wasn't for the mess his interfacing array was in.

Sighing, Starscream crawled to his side, laid on his hip, his servo lifting up his head and proceeded to dip and flick his claws in the other's hip joint. Another thing he hadn't been allowed to do in Megatron's presence.

He wanted to finish the other's education - namely see if he had caught up what to do if his lord wanted to be spiked, that way next times he'll just have to tell him which stimulation he wanted and they won't have to deal with the awkward again.

Seeing the other slowly stirring out of recharge, his trademarks smirk appeared on his face. No point in being cold, they were acquainted this time so he could be his seductive self again.

Now he'll just have to make sure nobody corrupted his own personal outlet.


End file.
